


our little game

by uncertainty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Pegging, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty





	our little game

"You're a bad boy, aren't you? Disrupting me while I'm playing a video game, which you know is something you should never do," Chiaki said as she put the fuzzy handcuffs around Nagito's wrists.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I promise I'll never do it again," Nagito responded.

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think? Now I have no choice but to punish you."

The door swung open. "Hey, Chiaki, I'm here to retur- oh, I'm so sorry, I'll come back later." Hajime said, placing a video game controller down on the table and turning to leave.

"No, please stay. I was just trying to teach Nagito here a lesson about not interrupting me when I'm playing video games. Maybe you can help me. He likes it both ways, isn't that right, honey?" Chiaki said.

"Mmm, yes Mistress, I do," Nagito responded.

"I, um, would love to, in all honesty," Hajime stuttered out as he shut the door.

"Alright then, take your clothes off."

And so he did, leaving the discarded articles of clothing on the floor until he was in just his underwear.

"Now, you're gonna be a good boy for your new Master, okay?" Chiaki told Nagito, and he nodded. "Good boy," she rubbed her fingers on his nipples. He moaned.

"He's so sensitive," Hajime said curiously.

"Mmhm, just wait 'till you see how sensitive his asshole is. Or, maybe you can feel it for yourself." Chiaki continued rubbing the white haired boy's nipples, stopping to pinch them every so often. Hajime moved his head down to lick and suck at the boy's nipples, lightly biting down. "Good boy. Do you want me to eat your ass?" she peppered kisses down his neck.

"Yes Mistress. Please eat my ass,"

"Do you want me to, or should he?"

"Oh, I'll happily take either. Whichever you guys want is fine,"

"Well, would you like to?" she asked Hajime.

"You're probably more experienced with stuff like that,"

"Okay," she pulled off Nagito's underwear, leaned down and licked at his anus.

"Ah, f-fuck," he moaned.

She continued licking, this time actually inserting her tongue instead of teasing the hole. "Mmm, you love it when I eat your ass and then peg you down and plough into you like the little slut you are, don't you?"

"Y-yes, Mistress,"

"Now, even though you're being such a good boy, I still have to punish you." she moved up and sat down on his lap, grinding against his erection, but not inserting it into her. "You like that, don't you?"

Nagito nodded. "Y-yes, Mistress. Please, let me inside you,"

"As much as I'd love to, We're still not finished with your punishment." she reached over to the bedside table and retrieved a strap-on and a small bottle of lube. "But maybe, if you're lucky, you'll get to have _his_ dick inside you, too."

"Y-yes, I'd like that, Mistress,"

She slid the strap-on over her hips and tightened it. "Mm, I think he'd like that, too. But we can't do that if you're not a good boy." she leaned over towards Hajime, pulled down his underwear, and sucked on the tip of his cock, a small moan escaping his lips. "Because if you aren't, I'm gonna make you watch me finish him off." she squirted lube on her fingers and roughly inserted them into the other boy, a few at a time, until practically her whole fist was inside him. She moved up so the phallus was level with his face. "Suck,"

"I-i-"

"You heard me."

"Yes, Mistress." he took the plastic into his mouth, trailing his tongue along it, trying to get it as wet as possible.

"Good boy." she removed the phallus from his mouth. "Now, how much do you want me to fuck you?"

"Very, very much, Mistress. You don't know how many times I've fingered myself, just waiting for the next time you'd fuck me,"

"Mmhm, and were you screaming my name while you were fucking yourself?"

"Mmmh, yes, Mistress. I belong to you,"

"Mmhm, and don't you ever forget that. Even if I let him inside you, you still belong to me, but," she looked over at Hajime, "If he plays his cards right, I might just be generous enough to let him share you with me."

"I-" Hajime stuttered out.

She inserted the dildo into the taller boy. "Or maybe you'd like me to own you, too?"

"Either is fine," he looked at her as she bucked her hips in towards the other boy, who was letting out loud moans, trying to draw the phallus farther inside him. The bell on the collar he just noticed that Nagito was wearing jingled softly as he was being thrust into.

"Mmnh, good boy. And who do you belong to?" Chiaki said.

"You, Mistress,"

"Yes, very good. Now look him in the eye and tell him that. Say 'You can fuck me, but I belong to Mistress Chiaki above all else.' okay?"

"Mmnghm, yes, Mistress."

"Well then, look him in the eye and say it."

Nagito looked Hajime straight in the eye. "You can fuck me, but I belong to Mistress Chiaki above all else."

"Good boy," Chiaki praised. She withdrew the phallus from him and sat back on the bed. "I'll let him inside of you." she turned to look at Hajime. "Go ahead." she rubbed some more lube onto his erection. "Nagito, get on your knees, honey," she ordered as she moved up so she was on the opposite side of Hajime, in front of Nagito's head.

Nagito did as he was instructed, getting on his knees and pushing his face into Chiaki's breasts. Chiaki removed the strap-on followed by her bra and panties and spread Nagito's ass for Hajime.

Hajime inserted his cock into the other boy's ass, gripping his hips.

“Eat me out,” Chiaki instructed, pushing Nagito’s head in between her legs.

“Mmm, yes Mistress,” he licked along her slit.

"Mmmnh, good boy," Chiaki praised, running her fingers through his hair. "Mm, yeah, take that dick like the little slut you are," she reached down to stroke at him, her other hand pushing his head down. He got the silent message and kept licking along her folds.

Hajime came first, then Nagito shortly after, then Chiaki last, squirting hard onto the taller boy's face. 

"I'm so sorry, Mistress," he apologized, noticing that he came on her stomach. He leaned down to lick it off, semen spilling from his anus.

After he had licked all of his semen off of her stomach, she reached down and took off his handcuffs, placing them on the table beside her. She then removed his collar, gently tapping her fingers along where it had made contact with his skin. She looked over at the other boy. "You should walk in on us more often,"


End file.
